


Доверие

by maily



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Криденс и Нагини доверяют друг другу.





	Доверие

  
Больше не было страха.  
  
Криденс долго привыкал к этой мысли.   
  
С того самого момента, когда ему удалось спасти Нагини и выбить для них свободу из злосчастного цирка.   
  
Повезло, что не пришлось долго скитаться по Парижу — добрая женщина из продуктовой лавки, куда Криденс приходил закупаться едой для циркачей, сдала им комнатушку на чердаке.  
  
Теперь маленькая комнатка с бурыми стенами стала их домом. Настоящим, теплым домом, где не обидят, откуда не прогонят взашей. Куда хотелось возвращаться после тяжелых подработок грузчиком в порту. Криденсу было плевать на ноющие мышцы или унижения от старших моряков — стоило ему переступить порог комнаты, как все эти проблемы переставали быть важными.   
  
На несколько часов он даже забывал то гнетущее и тяжелое ощущение пустоты из-за незнания собственного настоящего имени и происхождения.  
  
Криденс собирался найти ответы и узнать правду, но главное, чтобы Нагини всегда была рядом. Подпитываясь ее теплом и поддержкой, он не опускал руки и трудился — искал всевозможные лазейки; общался с разными людьми, чтобы добыть крупицы информации; учился контролировать темную магию внутри себя — и все ради того, чтобы увидеть этот радостный блеск в глазах Нагини и ее счастливую улыбку.  
  
Криденс собирался быть для нее верным защитником, как только сам до конца встанет на ноги. Надежда, что когда-нибудь он сможет снять с нее чертово проклятье, теплилась в груди.   
  
С сердцем творилось что-то сумасшедшее, когда он дотрагивался до всегда прохладного гладкого тела Нагини, когда переплетал свои пальцы с ее, а она клала голову ему на плечо.   
  
Пульс так шумел в ушах, что Криденс падал в эти ощущения с головой.  
  
Никогда прежде ни один человек не вызывал в нем подобной бури.   
  
Криденс убеждал Нагини, что для них двоих существовало спасение, что они будут вместе до самого конца, и их история точно закончится счастливо.   
  
И Нагини, снова улыбаясь, верила его словам.   
  
_Нагини доверяла ему._  И знала все то темное, что пряталось внутри Криденса.   
  
Все его тайные желания.   
  
Они не заходили дальше интимных прикосновений и тесных объятий, и Криденс замечал, как трясло его, стоило Нагини просто сжать бедрами его пах; как отзывалась магия внутри его тела на ее особенно грубые ласки: в моменты, когда животная сущность рвалась сквозь человеческое тело Нагини, и она кусала Криденса, с силой оттягивала его волосы на затылке, зарывшись в них своими тонкими пальцами.  
  
Криденсу хотелось стонать от боли и удовольствия, но он привык быть тихим. Всегда быть тихим. Нагини ничего не требовала и не просила. Они спали в обнимку на тонком матрасе, согревая друг друга холодными ночами.   
  
Нагини сочетала в себе совершенную нежность и любовь вместе с грубой силой, и только за это Криденс готов был упасть перед ней на колени.   
  
Никто не любил его так отчаянно и истинно, как Нагини. Она стала для него всем — надежным и верным другом, который никогда не предаст, первой любовью и страстью, которую будешь помнить всю жизнь, от которой кровь кипела в венах, и воспоминания о несчастном прошлом исчезали из головы, в душу приходили покой и счастье.  
Нагини стала единственной, кому по-настоящему было не все равно.  
  
Она нежно поцеловала Криденса чуть ниже уха, и магия, тяжело заворочавшись внизу живота, ожила. На несколько долгих мгновений Криденс перестал дышать.   
  
Криденс задрожал от горячего дыхания на коже, из-за которого на загривке моментально побежали мурашки. Нагини ласково огладила его плечи, скользнула рукой ниже — к животу, спрятанному под слоем плотной хлопковой рубашки.  
  
Несколько неторопливых движений — и вот ее холодные пальцы уже касались живота Криденса напрямую. Он смотрел на них сверху вниз и ощущал жар, уже известный ему, и этот жар не пугал, а наоборот — приятно разливался по всему телу.   
  
До конца расслабившись, Криденс медленно начал расстегивать свои штаны. Нагини легко поцеловала его в щеку. Она сидела рядом на подлокотнике кресла, и Криденс чувствовал тепло, исходившее от ее тела.  
  
Нагини прильнула к нему, прижимаясь ртом к шее, едва прикусывая кожу и заставляя таять от восхитительных острых ощущений — когда боль смешивалась с лаской.   
  
Возбуждение тяжелой волной накрыло Криденса: член затвердел, ожидая прикосновений, и Криденс послушно сжал его рукой. Откинув голову на спинку кресла и закрыв глаза, он начал ласкать себя, прекрасно зная, что Нагини жадно и одобрительно следила за каждым его движением.   
  
Вверх-вниз. Рука хаотично мазала по стволу, затем — касалась головки. Вверх-вниз. И еще раз. И еще — пока тяжелые волны удовольствия не начали раздирать тело изнутри.  
  
— Доверься мне, — прошептала Нагини.  
  
Криденса сносило из-за жарких ощущений. Он даже не сразу заметил, что остался один, и тепло Нагини рядом исчезло.  
  
Реальность расплывалась. Налитый кровью, безумно чувствительный член с темной алой головкой скользил между пальцев и вдруг — пришло ощущение холода.  
  
Криденс вздрогнул. Это была Нагини.  
  
Обращенная, она заскользила влажным холодным змеиным телом по его шее. Криденса бросило в пот, он распахнул глаза и в удивлении приоткрыл рот, но не остановился. Не сбавил ритма, продолжая приближать себя к краю рукой. Его трясло.   
  
Не было никакого страха, ни капли сомнения — он не боялся Нагини; если бы требовалось — Криденс без раздумий отдал бы за нее жизнь. И потому покорно закрыл глаза, доверяя и вновь позволяя приятной темноте забрать себя полностью.  
  
Ощущения были совершенно новыми, необычными. Поддавшись напору Нагини, Криденс приподнял голову, и змея свернулась кольцами вокруг его шеи, образуя тесный воротник.   
  
Мышцы дрожали, их прошивало сладкими судорогами, одна за другой они выворачивали Криденса наизнанку — свободной рукой он вцепился в подлокотник до боли в пальцах и задышал часто, прерывисто.  
Нагини сдавила его шею, будто тугая удавка — воздух теперь поступал с трудом, и Криденс жадно раскрыл рот, делая спасительные глубокие вдохи, а потом в ушах сильно зашумело.   
  
Его рука двигалась в бешеном ритме, сердце заполошно билось в груди, а чернота под веками разбилась на мелкие-мелкие темные точки. Воздуха не хватало, и голову сдавило фантомной тяжестью — казалось, что он был зажат в тесном шлеме. В груди закололо.   
  
Это только усилило приятные ощущения: в паху жарко ныло, Криденс прогибался в пояснице, чтобы подмахнуть бедрами и толкнуться в собственный кулак посильнее; он отзывался на боль и ничего не мог с собой поделать — все его нутро жаждало этого болезненного удовольствия, от которого внутренности сворачивались в один большой комок нервов.  
  
Оргазмом внезапно прострелило все тело: Криденс отчаянно и едва слышно застонал. Нагини сжалась сильнее и тут же отпустила его шею. Вдох вышел обжигающе холодным и до одури приятным — крупно дрожа, Криденс обмяк в кресле.   
  
Он слышал тихий шорох, с каким Нагини сползла на пол, затем видел расплывчатый силуэт — темные непонятные пятна. Моргнув, Криденс лениво подался вперед, протянул руку и прикоснулся к локтю Нагини. Полностью и до конца человеческому. Она тяжело дышала, грудь высоко вздымалась и опускалась; на лбу выступил пот. Нагини утерла его дрожащей ладонью.  
  
Криденс потянул ее к себе, и Нагини послушно села ему на колени.  
  
Благодарно ткнувшись ей в шею, он сделал жадный вдох, впитывая в себя ее запах — кожа, свежий пот, морская вода. Пульс медленно успокаивался. Криденс закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к чужому, но такому родному биению сердца прямо под ухом, и почувствовал, как Нагини в ответ зарылась пальцами в его короткие волосы и ласково погладила его по затылку.   
  
Она была рядом. И все было хорошо.


End file.
